The New Potions Master
by AlyssaRosey
Summary: Severus get's help from someone he never expected to meet...
1. The First Meeting

**I rewrote some stuff so reread if you like!  
Bleeding-Heart1990**

1. The First Meeting

The potions master was sitting alone in his room. ´Three more days and those dumb children will arrive´ he thought, getting mad only thinking of it. He got up from his chair and started to pace. ´Potter, Weasley and that know-it-all Granger…' He felt his anger rise so he called a house elf to make him some tea. He grabbed a book while he waited for his tea to arrive. Just when he got to his seat, a house elf appeared and gave him his tea. He sighed and took a sip, which he immediate spew back in the cup 'argh, those damn house elves'. He grabbed his wand and levitated some sugar. He started to read the book, for the 100th time ´Or more` he thought. It was his favourite, Potions and Their Makers. He looked for the one potion that puzzled him, the love potion. Alone and grumpy as he always was, or so it seemed, he did not know love. Once he had loved, Lily Evans was her name. He quickly thought of something else. Lost in memories he dozed off.

Suddenly there was a loud noise. Severus woke up and noticed it was light, 'already light or still light' he thought 'How long have I been sleeping?' He got up from his seat and walked to the door. "What?!" he sneered. "Ah Severus, nice to see you are looking forward to a new year" Albus said with a smile. Severus gestured to a chair. He and Albus sat down. "I have some news to share with you, before I tell anyone else of the staff." Albus looked at Severus who pulled up an eyebrow. "This year you will have an assistant."

'WHAT!?!?!? AN ASSISTANT?? U DON'T TRUST ME DO U????" Severus screamed while jumping to his feet. Albus did not even move when Severus started to scream. "Severus, I DO trust you. I just thought that now you are so busy with the Order and with Lord Voldemort, you might want some help. I'll introduce you to her tonight at dinner." After saying that Albus got up and left the room without saying another word. Severus sat down again, too mad to think.

That evening Severus left as late as possible to dinner. 'Like I need an assistant.' He got mad thinking of it. He silently walked to his chair. "Severus, what took you so long?" It looked like Albus was waiting for him, great. Severus mumbled something but Albus pretended he did not hear it. "Miss Rose, I'd like you to meet Professor Severus Snape." Then a seductive voice said, "Nice to finally meet you Severus, I've heard so many good things about you." Miss Rose said with a smile on her face. Severus looked surprised for only a second. "Nice to meet you too Miss Rose". He felt a twitch in his groin, so he looked away. 'Gods she is beautiful' he thought 'no, she's a professor we can't get involved. But still look at her. No don't look.' He fought internally. He stared back to where she sat, her long curly blond hair hanging down her back. That evening Severus laid awake in his bed. He could not stop thinking of HER. He tried to put her out of his mind but it seemed like his mind had other plans. He tossed and turned, but nothing could get her out of his mind. He felt his erection hardening. 'This is not happening' Severus thought. But finally sleep overwhelmed him and Severus fell asleep and dreamt of that beautiful Miss Rose.

"Severus, Severus….SEVERUS!" Severus stood up and walked to the door and sneered, "WHAT, I'm not deaf". Then he saw who was in front of his door. 'Miss Rose, or Professor Rose' he thought. Without asking her inside, she entered HIS room. He found himself staring at her, trying to think normal thoughts. 'What a girl, hot tempered and beautiful' Alyssa she scraped her throat. "Ehm, Severus, I was wondering if you want to prepare for classes with me." "Miss Rose, I…" Severus started. "Please, call me Alyssa." 'Ah she interrupts my sentences, she's a great example of a know-it-all.' "Alyssa, I think that's a great idea" he said with a smile. Severus walked to the classroom, closely followed by Alyssa.

When he reached his desk, he turned around. Alyssa was standing so close their bodies touched. Severus felt his erection pushing, screaming for release. He quickly turned around. 'Why does this happen now' Severus thought blushing. Not enough for Alyssa to notice though. "Sorry" she gasped. Severus pretended nothing happened. "Miss… I mean Alyssa could you please get me these ingredients?" he said giving her a note. He then turned back to his desk and Alyssa silently left the room. 'What did I get myself into this time' Severus sighed. He sat down and waited for Alyssa to return. Trying not to think of his, still hard erection.

About 15 minutes later Alyssa got back, her hands full with all the ingredients. "Put them down here" Severus said sharper then he meant to. He saw Alyssa jump from his reaction. "Tell me, which potion can you make with these ingredients?" Severus asked, trying to keep his voice normal, though he still sounded mad. "A love potion of course. This particular potion will make the person not only fall in love but also give the person lust. So much that he or she must act. There are cases known that persons died not acting." Severus looked at her with a mad look 'Omg, not another know-it-all. I was right as usual.' he grimaced. "Indeed". He tried to keep his face straight, jaw clenched. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he sneered, "Write down how to make it and create the perfect love potion."

After another 2 hours Alyssa was done. Severus kept watching her, knowing she would not notice. He stroked his erection through his pants, getting harder. He thought about that magnificent woman on it, craving it, begging him to thrust it in her. He came inside his pants. Then Alyssa turned around facing him.

"So, what's the reason you made me do this? I thought I asked to prepare for classes together? Now only I prepared!" she started to get red from her rage. "Why did you just sat there looking at me?" Severus slightly raised an eyebrow, enough for Alyssa to notice though. "Yes, I saw you looking at me! So, what are you planning?" Severus was flabbergasted, how did she even see him looking? She was concentrating on the potion wasn't she? "Are you done thinking for an excuse?" "I was merely looking for your potentials. I did not mean anything with it. Now get out of my eyes" He sneered madly. Alyssa looked at him turned red once again, muttered something and practically ran from Severus. 'She could have been a good Slytherin' he thought and left the classroom.

**Review :D**


	2. Dinner Time!

2. Dinner Time!

Severus did not run into Alyssa the next day, or the day after. Severus started to worry he might have been too harsh on her. After all, they were partners now. However, on September 1st just before the students arrived he spotted Alyssa. She was talking to someone, but Severus could not see whom.

He was about to approach them when Minerva bumped into him. "Oh sorry Severus, I didn't see you. But now I bumped into you I might as well ask you.". "Ask what?" Severus said with his teeth clenched together. "How are you and Alyssa getting along?" "I really don't know since she is avoiding me since 2 days." He noticed Minerva looking in the direction where Alyssa just had been talking. "You know more then you tell me don't you?" Severus said folding his arms, looking raging mad. "She said something about your meeting". Severus felt himself becoming white. "Maybe I was a little too tough on her. I just wanted to see what she was capable off." "Indeed" Minerva mumbled, trying to hide her smile. Before Severus could ask what she meant she walked away. Severus let out a sigh and walked towards the great hall for the students to arrive.

Alyssa walked to her bed and sat down. She was really upset about what happened with Severus and about her feelings. When she walked into Albus just now, she asked him whether Severus is like this, so grumpy and annoyed, all the time. Albus merely smiled and said she should not worry.

Alyssa tried not to love anymore since her boyfriend died when she was just 18. He got himself a dark mark and joined Voldemort. He died 2 days after that. Killed by Voldemort himself, or so some people had told her. She never expected something like this to happen to her. My boyfriend is perfect she used to think. But alas, she was wrong, very wrong. She shivered thinking of it. But now, with Severus, it was so different then before. She felt something like she never felt before 'true love maybe?' She wondered. 'There is no such thing as true love' she reminded herself. Because love all what she knew was gone, changed.

When she walked into Severus a few days back, she felt something incredible. 'Beside the erection' she thought. She was so surprised by the way she felt that she just wanted to leave but she could not. All she wanted was to be with Severus. Then Severus got mad at her for her rage and she thought 'What's wrong? First he makes me feel incredible then he's like this'. So she ran.

Severus looked at Alyssa when she entered the great hall. She looked confused and unhappy. 'What have I done' he whispered. "What did you say Severus?" Albus said. "Oh, nothing sir" Severus looked back at Alyssa. At that moment, she looked at him and he felt his erection pushing painfully against his boxers. He looked away but Alyssa approached him. "Severus, I want to apologise for what happened. It was my entire fault". Just when Severus was about to say something Minerva entered and say that the students would arrive shortly. Therefore, Alyssa turned and sat down on her seat.

A few minutes later the doors to the great hall opened and the students walked in. Then Minerva arrived with the first years. 'Gods, they get smaller every year, those brats' Severus thought. 'If only they changed being brats, but they only get worse' He shook his head. After the sorting ceremony, they ate and talked.

Alyssa was talking to Minerva "Minerva, I'm just so confused, I think I'm in love but I'm so scared. Scared of losing him, like… Never mind." Albus, who apparently was listening, said "I know what happened to you Miss Rose, and there is indeed always the chance of losing someone you love. Nevertheless, isn't it better to at least love instead of trying not to? Maybe it IS true love. You don't want to miss that don't you?"

Severus heard what Albus said, and wondered what happened to Alyssa. 'Maybe it's not my fault after all she is so unhappy' he thought. 'But nonetheless I can't have a relationship with her. It's not appropriate. It's not meant to be.' Severus tried to convince himself. He walked to the dungeons and missed the last step of the stairs so he fell rather hard. He screamed when he felt his bone break.

Alyssa was pacing in the hall. 'Should I confront him or not yet? Should I tell him what happened? Or not? 'Her mind was racing, undecided. At that moment, she heard someone scream. It came from the dungeons and Alyssa ran to the sound without thinking. When she was almost down the stairs, she saw the black robed wizard lying on the floor.

Severus looked at Alyssa, tears running down his face. She looked shocked and did not move until she saw how much pain he had. She walked to Severus "What happened, Severus?" "I must have missed the last step" he tried to move but with another scream he stopped moving. "Please help me" he begged "It hurts so much" She saw that he was serious, so she helped him to his feet 'Well foot.' "I'll bring you to Madame Pomfrey, she will be able to help you" Alyssa tried to sound normal but it sounded nervous. "No" he sneered. "Just bring me to my room." Alyssa tried to walk with him but it was nearly impossible, so she thought it might be better to go to her own room, which was just around the corner.

"Severus sit down here, I'll be right back" Severus did what she asked without complaining. Alyssa ran to his room to get him something to fix up his leg.

Severus thought he was going to be sick. The pain rushed through him. Just when Alyssa got back in, he threw up. He tried to apologise but Alyssa talked before he could open his mouth. "It's ok Sev." She felt herself blushing. "Ehm, you don't mind if I call you that I hope?" "Tizokallys…" Another time he threw up. "Come on, you need some rest. Drink this and your leg will heal. Please use my bed and just sleep. I'll use the couch." After she gave him the potion, she helped him to her bed and helped him laying down. She walked to the couch and sat down. 'Is this true love? I cannot stop thinking of him. What is this? Why now?' silently she started to cry. 'If anyone could be get killed by Voldemort it's him. I cannot go through that horror again, not again.' she cried herself to sleep.

**Review plz**


	3. Class Dismissed

3. Class Dismissed

The next day Severus woke up, his entire body aching. He moaned when he moved and then he heard someone running. "Sev, are you ok?" "What are you doing in my room?" Severus asked still half asleep. "You fell down the stairs yesterday and broke your ankle. I brought you here and gave you a potion." Severus was silent for a second. "Thank you, Miss Rose" "Please call me Alyssa or Alyss" Severus got up "Ok I will Alyssa, Thank you again. When do we have class?" Alyssa walked to him "Do you feel good enough to teach? I can do it alone too. Anyway, class is right after breakfast. We have Slytherin and Gryffindor first." Severus pulled a face. 'Start the day with Potter? I feel detention coming up' a grin appeared on his face. "I'll go freshen up then and meet you at breakfast" Severus walked towards the door but changed his mind. "Alyssa, please forgive me" Before Alyssa could open her mouth his mouth covered hers. Then, just as sudden as it began he pulled away and left.

Severus walked to his room and went to take a shower. 'Gods she is a great kisser.' He had a hard erection. He touched it softly, stroking it. He was thinking of Alyssa. He felt happy for the first time in a long time. He got out the shower and grabbed some lube. He put it on his hands and gently stroked his erection. He let his penis slip in and out of his hands until a feeling of satisfaction hit him, and he came, mumbling her name.

Alyssa sat at the table nervous, waiting for Severus. The students started to arrive and talking happily. Then Severus entered, he looked so hot. He wore his black robes and nice black boots. He sat down next to her and she could smell his hair, his skin and his robes. 'I need to kiss him she thought." Severus looked at her, feeling so happy. They talked happily at dinner about, what else, potions. They both experienced love at first sight. They just did not realised it yet. At least not completely.

They walked to the classroom together. When they got there, the students were already waiting. Severus got the mad look on his face again and sneered to the students "Go to your desk" Alyssa followed Severus in. She still smelled his scent and it bewitched her. She wanted him so much! "Page 135" he sneered. "Before you start with making the potion, I like to introduce you to Professor Rose" Alyssa nodded politely. "You can start now with your potion, check the blackboard for instructions. Follow them exactly as described." Severus sat on his chair and Alyssa sat next to him. Slowly Alyssa moved her hand toward Severus, and gave him a note.

_We need to talk._

_Alyssa_

Severus nodded. Halfway class Neville Longbottom made his cauldron explode. "10 points from Gryffindor!" Severus sneered. "For pure incompetence." Alyssa tried to hold her smile. He is so cute when he is mad. I think I am completely and utterly in love.' She sighed. Severus looked at her and she shook her head. All is fine, it meant. Severus walked through the classroom and deducted more house points from Gryffindor, when Potter and Weasley were whispering to Granger. Alyssa heard Severus mumble know-it-all. Again, a smile appeared on her face. She even let out a giggle. Severus looked at her, eyebrow raised. Then the school bell rang. "Class dismissed" Severus sneered. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, go to Mister Filtch he will be your detention."

Severus turned towards Alyssa. "What was all that about?" he said sounding mad. Alyssa looked him in the eyes, trying to ignore the urge to kiss him and feel his erection and… 'Stop it I need to concentrate' "It's just…" she started. Severus walked to his desk. "Severus, I have seen you looking at me, I know you want me" Alyssa started to breath heavily. Severus looked surprised. 'Oh no, tell me I am dreaming. Cause then it's a nightmare as well.' "I'm sorry Alyssa but I can't do this, no matter how bad I want it. We work together, it would be… inappropriate." Alyssa made him turn around "We don't have to tell anyone" she said with such a sweet voice Severus thought he was going to come right then and there. "No, I can't…we can't". He turned around and left the room. Alyssa stood there surprised and disappointed. 'So he does want me as bad as I want him. Now all I need is a plan to make him want it too.' An evil smile appeared, she had an idea.

**Chapter 4 is officially done! I'll upload it tomorrow, got a bad fever so i need sleep. PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	4. The Plan And The Problems

4. The Plan and the Problems

Severus woke up and looked down, his erection was standing straight up. He stood up, ignoring the, now painful, erection. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a potion to calm down, hoping he would lose his erection. He took a shower and when he got out his erection was gone. He sighed 'This is going to be a long day.'

Meanwhile Alyssa got ready for the big confrontation. She put on her red satin underwear and put on her favourite perfume. Then she put on her make-up and left for breakfast.

When Alyssa walked into the great hall, she noticed Severus sitting next to Minerva. She sat next to Severus and listened to what they were talking about. "Minerva, please, I need your help. I never asked you anything before." Then Severus smelled something and turned around. He saw Alyssa sitting there and he turned red. "Good morning, Alyssa" he stuttered a little. "Good morning, Severus. Good morning Minerva." Severus was enchanted by her perfume. He smelled rose, jasmine, lavender and maybe a bit lemon. He felt butterflies in his stomach, his mouth getting dry. The scent made him dizzy from desire.

"Severus might I talk to you after breakfast? I need to discuss an important matter with you." Alyssa tried not to sound nervous. "Of course, I'll be in the staffroom." 'He knows?!' Alyssa panicked, this wasn't her plan! What now? "I'm going for a walk, I'll meet you there then." Alyssa said before excusing herself.

Alyssa walked toward the lake. 'What should I do? How can I get him to talk to me alone?' She pondered over the case. She sat down at the lake, starting to hesitate about what to do. Alyssa didn't know how long she was sitting there, but suddenly it started to rain. She stood up and ran to the castle. She slipped and fell in a large pool of water. 'Ah, no! It's most certainly the worst day of my life! At least it can't possible get worse' tears were burning in her eyes. She got back up and felt a sting in her knee. She looked at it and noticed it was bleeding pretty badly. She looked towards the pool and noticed a piece of glass laying there. 'Ok, so it could go worse.' Tears were running down her face, she was frustrated in pain and could not love the man she loved.

Finally, she arrived at the castle doors, soaking wet. She walked with a limp, trying not to show the pain. She left a trail of blood behind her, not noticing. She was about to enter the stairs for the dungeon when the door to the great hall opened. Students were done with their lunch and went to their classes. When they noticed Alyssa standing there, they stopped walking. Alyssa froze, a painful look on her face. "Professor Rose, are you ok?" a student asked. "What's going on here?" a voice said. Albus and Severus walked through the crowed and saw Alyssa standing there. She felt like fainting, and so she did. Severus was just in time to catch her. He gave Albus a worried look. "Students please go to your classes, the potions class will be suspended until further notice." The students started to move to their classes and Albus faced Severus.

"You knew this could happen, Severus. She has been through a lot before." Albus looked at Alyssa. "But what?!" Severus was mad. At himself, at Albus and at Alyssa. "Bring Miss Rose to the hospital wing first, I'll tell you all you need to know then."

"…So her boyfriend got murdered by the dark lord?" Severus asked again not able to believe it. ""Yes, and now she is in love with you and you deny her. Can you understand how that makes her feel?" Severus looked at Albus "She thinks she lost another person she loved. She already is scared of losing you, without having you to love her. You work with the Order and Voldemort." Severus turned white. "How do you know all this?" A sad smile appeared on Albus' face. "You saw her talking to someone a few days back, didn't you? Well that was I. I did not want you to feel the burden she bears. However, apparently you did feel them. I'm sorry for that, Severus." Severus looked the old wizard in his eyes. He didn't know what to say, but finally managed to say, "I do love her, but we are colleagues. I thought we couldn't so I tried not to spend alone time with her."

Albus stood up "It's never too late to tell her your true feelings, Severus. Let her know, she will understand." With that, he walked away, leaving Severus standing alone.

Alyssa woke up in the hospital wing, she noticed someone sitting next to her. "Sev…" she started. "Shhh. Poppy said you should stay in bed." Alyssa sat up a little. "I'm so sorry for everything, Severus" she started to cry. Severus grabbed her hand. She laid her head against his chest, soaking him with tears. After a few minutes later, she was only sobbing. "Sorry for ruining your robes" she mumbled. Severus stroked her hair. "It's ok, love." Alyssa looked him in the eyes. "What happened to you suddenly saying that?" Severus smiled "I had a chat with Albus, he told me what happened. He told me I could love you. And I do, more then I could ever tell you." "You stupid idiot, why didn't you realised that before" She hit him jokingly, tears running down again. But this time only because happiness.


End file.
